LA LADRONA DE ENANOS
by LordOfTheSeven
Summary: Seguimiento alternativo de la historia de Kili y Tauriel.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTA:Regularmente no soy muy fan del romanticismo, pero ésta pareja me ha traído bastante curiosidad. Sé que hay muchos "Kiliel" por ahí, también sé que los fanáticos de Tolkien darían de gritos por tales publicaciones, pero vamos, Jackson fué un genio al crear ésta pareja. Y nosotros lo somos también por crear tan largos y entretenidos fanfic inspirados en sólo unos minutos de "La Desolación de Smaug". Ésta historia contendrá muchos detalles del tipo realista, una dosis de crudeza, sexo, romanticismo y humor. Disfrútenla.**_

**CAPÍTULO I**

El alba se deslizaba por el Reino del Bosque. Los tenues rayos de luz se filtraron a través de las rendijas de una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la habitación de cierta guerrera elfa. Ella trataba de descansar después de su guardia, pero sus propios suspiros no la dejaban. Hacía apenas unos minutos que había conversado con Kili y ya sentía una extraña necesidad de volver a estar con él. No hubo algo especial que la llevara a pensar tanto en el pequeño hombre; fueron cosas tan simples como la calidez en sus ojos oscuros y su dulce sonrisa lo que secuestró su razón. Él era simpático y genuino, era lamentable ver que lo estaban tratando igual que a un criminal. Acariciando un cojín de seda, Tauriel se desbarataba imaginando que era la piel del enano lo que tocaba, le reconfortaba pensar que lo había sacado de su fría celda y lo había traído a su habitación; dormía cómodamente entre finas almohadas y sábanas tibias, mientras ella acariciaba su amplio pecho. Se encontraba sumida en su fantasía cuando alguien llamó a su puerta; el enano que suscitaba esos tibios pensamientos había escapado.

La Capitana de la Guardia, se estaba olvidando de la importancia de sus responsabilidades. Thranduil estaba más estricto que nunca, su preciado reino peligraba y necesitaba más que nunca de su disposición. Ella siempre fue leal y entregada a las misiones reales, pero en las últimas horas sus prioridades se habían desviado bastante, todo por ese enano siempre metido en problemas desde el principio. Había algo fuerte e invisible que la orillaba siempre a salvarlo de todo peligro, parecía como si alguien muy poderoso le ordenara cuidar de él. Ella pudo sentir el dolor en su propia pierna cuando lo vio saltar hacia el barril. Se hacía ya tarde y no había rastro de él. La angustia era insoportable, sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar al imaginarlo muerto.

¿Porqué estaba tan preocupada por la suerte de un prisionero? Ella trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que sólo era un enano curioso, con algo de encanto y un poco más alto que los demás. Recordó lo que escuchó de su gente durante 600 años; los enanos eran feos, anchos, peludos, sucios, avaros, codiciosos, insaciables, sin modales, insensibles, comían carne en exceso y hasta se sabía la cuota que se cobraba su glotonería cuando destruían cañerías enteras. En cambio, los elfos eran bellos, altos, su cabellera era lisa y perfecta, sus modales impecables, pulcros, limpios, estéticos y comían puros alimentos verdes. Pero no sirvió de nada pensar en las enormes diferencias. Ella estaba empezando a dudar de sus cabales, estaba reacia a enamorarse de una criatura tan simple. Sin embargo, sucedió. Después de convencer a Legolas de que fueran a la Ciudad del Lago, se percató de que definitivamente estaba más que obsesionada con ese tonto enano. Fue duro darse cuenta de las desesperadas razones que le dio al príncipe elfo para partir cuanto antes. Y, peor aún; él le ayudaría en una misión que de haber sabido el objetivo oculto, se habría dado a la tarea de encerrarla a la fuerza en el reino. Tauriel se avergonzó un poco de sí misma, pero el malestar fue fugaz; lo más importante para ella era encontrar a Kili.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Después de haber cumplido con su cometido, Tauriel quedó muy agotada. Había recorrido kilómetros, luchó contra cientos de orcos y utilizó todos sus poderes mágicos para sacar al pobre enano de las sombras.

Vendó la pierna herida con mucha delicadeza y se dispuso a retirar los restos de las hojas de reyes de sus manos, pudiendo así desconcentrarse de la fuerte respiración de Kili, que la ponía tan nerviosa. A penas pasaron unos segundos, cuando el débil enano, aún fuera de la realidad, la llamó por su nombre.

—Quédate acostado —respondió la elfa sonrojada y enseguida se volteó de nuevo. Ella se resistía a mirarlo, el deseo de tocarlo se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte.

—No puedes ser ella… Ella está muy lejos… Está muy lejos de mí… Ella camina en la luz de las estrellas de otro mundo… Solamente fue un sueño… —Kili insistió confundido y melancólico.

Su voz era queda y se cortaba con su honda respiración; estaba exhausto. La ansiedad de Tauriel aumentaba, los dulces jadeos del enano la enternecían locamente.

La mano fuerte y gruesa del convaleciente rozó con sutileza la fina piel de la mano de la elfa. Ella estiró un poco sus dedos apenas entrelazándolos con los de él.

—¿Crees que pudo haberme amado? —preguntó Kili afligido.

Las piernas de Tauriel temblaron y sus nervios estallaron. Ella no se atrevió a responder. Sabía que la cordura de Kili era muy poca en esos momentos. Se inclinó hacia él y tocó levemente su frente sudorosa.

—Aún tienes fiebre, tienes que estar tranquilo y dormir —dijo con frialdad. El enano resopló y asintió con tristeza.

Tauriel se dirigió hacia la cocina y preparó rápidamente una poción estimulante del sueño.

—Bebe esto, te ayudará —dijo mientras sostenía la cabeza del doliente enano.

Él emitió un pequeño gruñido y frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, obedeció sumisamente a pesar de su terca naturaleza; el cansancio era intolerable. Al instante cayó en un profundo sueño y Tauriel se dejó caer aliviada sobre una silla.

Mientras descansaba, se quedó absorta examinando cada detalle de Kili. Sus manos lucían ásperas y tenían algunos callos por el manejo de armas pesadas, se preguntó cómo se sentiría el toque hosco sobre la suavidad de su piel. Los vellos largos de sus brazos le causaron mucha curiosidad, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ver a los hombres de su raza totalmente lampiños. Por último, contempló sus gruesas cejas bajo la tersa y blanca piel de su frente, la cual estaba terriblemente tentada a besar. Tal vez no sería algo grave si sólo la tocaba, pero no tenía excusa; acababa de tomar su temperatura. La presencia del enano rubio que estuvo con el enfermo todo el tiempo, la sacó de sus sofocantes pensamientos.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hermano —dijo Fíli al momento en que retiraba cariñosamente los cabellos de la frente de Kili.

—No, no lo agradezcas, por favor —contestó Tauriel con una cálida sonrisa.

—Debo saber… ¿Qué le has dado de beber? —preguntó el enano rubio con actitud protectora.

—Una mezcla concentrada de hierbas tranquilizantes. Necesitaba dormir cuanto antes, aún estaba muy agitado. Aunque ya esté a salvo, recuperarse de el veneno de Morgul requiere de muchos cuidados. Su cuerpo quedará débil. Tendrás que alimentarlo muy bien y mantenerlo quieto.

—Gracias, en verdad agradezco tu consejo, pero sé cómo cuidar a mi hermano —dijo Fíli con recelo.

Tauriel lo miró con desconcierto. Luego él, trató de corregir la situación torpemente.

—Sé que si come como un cerdo, ahora tendrá que comer como una bestia. Estará más difícil y ansioso que nunca. Sé la tortura que me espera —bromeó el rubio mientras ponía la pierna sana de Kili en una posición recta.

Tauriel rió con soltura, aunque era bochornoso escuchar tales detalles. Enseguida Bofur se apareció junto a Kili para acomodar el saco de nueces. La elfa contempló conmocionada la calidez con la que trataban al frágil enano.

—Vamos Bofur, acostémoslo en la cama. No sé como diantres ha soportado su pobre cabeza estar sobre ese saco —dijo Fíli.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —Tauriel se levantó rápidamente. Fíli y Bofur la miraron extrañados y llevaron a Kili a la comodidad de la cama.

Fíli limpió delicadamente el sudor en el rostro y cuello de su hermano menor. Bofur no tuvo tanta sutileza al quitarle las botas. —¡Creo que aparte de la buena comida y el reposo, un buen baño es indispensable para el muchacho!—exclamó al momento de echar la última bota al suelo. — ¡Vean nada más sus pantalones! —continuó haciendo ademanes y señas.

En ese momento todos echaron a reír, incluso Óin, Sigrid y Tilda, que estaban lejos de la escena.

—Desde luego, usted se puede encargar de eso señor enano —bromeó Tauriel dirigiéndose a Bofur que la miraba avergonzado.

Fíli cubrió a su hermano con una ligera manta y pidió a todos que se alejaran de él para que pudiera dormir tranquilo. Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia Tauriel y se presentó cordialmente. Le habló un poco sobre las complicaciones que habían tenido para llegar hasta ahí, haciendo énfasis en la humillación por parte de Thranduil.

—No creo que él esté muy contento cuando se entere de que salvaste al sobrino de Thorin —murmuró Fíli mirándola de reojo.

En ese momento la elfa se enteró del linaje real de Kili. Suspiró con nostalgia y su mirada se perdió en el lecho del mencionado Príncipe de Erebor.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Cargando un tazón de sopa, la hija mayor de Bardo se dirigió a Fíli. —He preparado la cena para tu hermano —dijo mirando a Kili.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —respondió el enano rubio distraído.

—Te ves cansado, si quieres duerme. Yo lo cuidaré por ti. —La chica se expresó con demasiada amabilidad; como si quisiera ganar un poco de atención.

—Sí, gracias, pero debo estar alerta. No puedo darme el lujo dormir con todo lo que se puede presentar. Iré a ver cómo van las cosas con Bain.

Sigrid se dirigió hacia donde Kili dormía, en tanto Fíli dijo unas últimas y resonantes palabras a Tauriel:

—¿Sabes la razón por la cual te he contado todo esto verdad?... No me atrevo a afirmar que tú sientes algo más que aprecio hacia mi hermano, lo cual de por sí ya es bastante raro, pero a él lo conozco desde siempre; es la mitad de mí, conozco cada uno de sus movimientos, costumbres y pensamientos. Sé cómo actuar cuando él se siente mal por algo, aunque sea una tontería. Sé las cosas que le irritan y sus impulsos; sé todo de él. Es muy común que actúe sin pensar. Tú eres una prueba de su insensatez.

Tauriel sonrió nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Escuché lo que te dijo cuando lo vendabas… Eran solo delirios. Él siempre se ha dado a querer con las mujeres, eso le encanta. Pero no se ha dado cuenta de que su gusto por las elfas es más que inapropiado.

—¿Su gusto por las elfas? —susurró Tauriel, tratando de evitar cualquier signo de inquietud en su rostro, pero la misma pregunta reveló su celo. Fíli asintió vagamente y continuó hablando sobre lo que de verdad importaba.

—Kili es un heredero de Durin. Algún día podría tener el poder absoluto de la Montaña Solitaria. Jamás permitirían que tan noble linaje cometiera una traición tan imperdonable como enlazarse con una elfa. Él tiene todo un reino que perder. No quiero imaginarme la reacción de mi tío cuando se entere de...

—¿De que salvé a su sobrino de una horrible muerte? —cuestionó la elfa con una expresión de enfado. Fíli la miró con sorpresa y se cruzó de brazos. Trató de responder mientras disentía con la cabeza agachada.

—Creo que estás muy paranoico. Tranquilízate. Yo sé que tu hermano… —decía Tauriel conteniendo su indignación, cuando un sonido agudo la distrajo. La mano temblorosa de Kili derramó el cucharón con el cual Sigrid le daba la cena. Fíli corrió a devolver el cubierto a la hija de Bardo y echó una mirada desafiante a la acongojada elfa, antes de salir a sus asuntos.

Tauriel se acercó a ver cómo el príncipe enano comía torpemente la cena que Sigrid le ofrecía con envidiable paciencia. Kili era un completo desastre; los restos de sopa escurrían por su barbilla y su mano estrujaba el vestido de la joven. Estaba, desesperado, hambriento y su vista era borrosa. Cada vez que sentía la cuchara lejos de su boca, él trataba de agarrarla.

—Tilda, trae un pañuelo —ordenó Sigrid a la pequeña que estaba sentada a un lado del enano.

Tan pronto como se vació el tazón, Kili volvió a dormir, mientras Sigrid limpiaba el desorden de comida en su cara. En cuanto la hija mayor de Bardo acabó con su labor, se dirigió hacia la salida, pero la drástica entrada de Fíli la detuvo.

—Escucha Sigrid... Tu padre está en prisión —dijo Fíli con todo el tacto posible.

La joven se puso la mano en la boca y arqueó las cejas.

—Iremos a liberarlo. Escucha, tienes que...

—¿Bain también irá? —chilló Sigrid.

—Todos.

Sigrid respiró profundamente y asintió.

—No nos esperen. Tienen que salir de aquí —dijo Fíli con una expresión de preocupación.

—¿A dónde se supone que iremos? —Sigrid se acercó más a la puerta y señaló hacia afuera.

—Toma la barcaza de tu padre y ve a las orillas — respondió el enano con firmeza.

—¡Rápido muchacho, no hay tiempo! —gritó Óin desde el exterior.

Fili echó un vistazo a su hermano menor y suspiró.

—No te preocupes por Kili. La elfa y yo podemos…

—Ella tomará su propio camino. Su compañero la espera. Si salvó a Kili fue solamente por lástima. No esperes su ayuda. —Fíli jaló sus dorados cabellos hacia atrás e hizo una mueca de ironía.

—Bueno… Ya me las arreglaré. —La chica miró el suelo con temor.

—¡Apúrate muchacho! ¡No tenemos toda la noche! —gritó nuevamente el enano curandero.

—Siento mucho ponerte en esta situación, pero no puedo irme sin saber que él estará bien. De cualquier forma, enviaré ayuda en cuanto me sea posible.

—Sólo ve y saca a mi padre… Por favor… —suplicó la desdichada muchacha.

El oído agudo de Tauriel captó sin esfuerzo todo el diálogo, mientras observaba a la menor de las hijas de Bardo.

Tilda se sentó en el lugar que Sigrid desocupó y su índice comenzó a trazar patrones invisibles en el dorso de Kili. —Ella olvidó darle de beber —dijo mirando a Tauriel.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó la elfa cortésmente tratando de olvidar la penosa conversación que acababa de escuchar.

—Sí. Cuando despertó dijo que tenía sed, pero creo nadie lo escuchó.

—Entonces sería bueno que le ofrecieras un poco de agua... ¿No crees? —propuso Tauriel a la chiquilla brindándole una sonrisa de complicidad.

Tilda asintió y regresó con una taza en sus manos. —Despierta, te he traído agua —murmuró acercándose a la gran oreja del enano.

Al ver que Kili no despertaba, la niña le dio unas suaves palmadas en sus mejillas y le ayudó a erguirse un poco. —Vamos, yo te voy a ayudar —le dijo mientras ponía la taza en sus labios. Él bebió a grandes sorbos y pronto dejó la taza vacía.

Antes de volver a su letargo, Kili deslizó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña; aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, reconoció la tenue voz y las tiernas manos que a menudo se encontraban jugueteando con las de él.

Tilda tomó la mano de Kili y la acomodó gentilmente sobre la cama. Se acercó a Tauriel con la cabeza agachada. —¿No morirá, verdad?

La elfa la observó con ternura y sobó su hombro. —No con todos tus cuidados —le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Tilda le devolvió el gesto e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse.

Tauriel comenzó a sentirse demasiado preocupada por las consecuencias que la misión de Thorin iba a traer. En el preciso momento en que turbios pensamientos inundaban su mente, sintió un temblor y escuchó un bullicio. Sigrid entró con el rostro horrorizado abrazando a su hermana menor. —Ya viene —musitó desconsolada.

Llena de miedo, la duende pelirroja asomó por la ventana y pudo mirar como el dragón se acercaba. Volteó a ver a Sigrid y a Tilda tratando de encontrar alguna palabra de consuelo, pero éstas corrieron hacia afuera. Salió un par de veces a buscarlas, pero no las encontró por ningún lado.

El hermoso rostro de la elfa estaba desencajado. Luchar contra la furia del dragón era casi como un suicidio. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Legolas: «¿Cuando permitimos que el mal se volviera más fuerte que nosotros?». ¿Pero qué pasaría con Kili? ¿Quién se iba a encargar de él si no era ella? Fíli y los otros enanos estaban lejos de ahí, no había tiempo para buscarlos. Definitivamente no podía dejarlo morir calcinado. ¿No era él su verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba en La Ciudad del Lago? Una vez más se sintió terriblemente apenada con ella misma por deshonrar sus propias palabras. La vida de un solo enano le importaba más que un pueblo entero. Por otra parte, lo que le había dicho Fíli le hizo dudar demasiado. ¿Qué consecuencias le traería alejar al príncipe de los suyos? ¿Era correcto dejar a Kili a su suerte? ¿Era justo un castigo por salvar su vida?

Tauriel miró a Kili reflexivamente; él dormía tranquilo, sin sentir el terror que todos sentían. Si no hubiera sido por su lamentable condición, de seguro, el salvaje príncipe se habría lanzado inmediatamente a la lucha con su arco en la mano sin importarle el peligro, tal como lo hizo en el Río del Bosque. Un honorable guerrero no podía morir sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse. Una vez más, ella estaba dispuesta a rescatarlo.

—Kili, despierta —murmuró la elfa. Él se quejó levemente y siguió dormido.

—¡Kili, por favor!... ¡Necesito que lo hagas!... ¡Rápido! —exclamó desesperada mientras sacudía con firmeza el hombro del enano.

—¿Qué?... —jadeó Kili entre sueños, mientras la ella le ponía las botas.

—Ven aquí... No te dejaré caer. —Tauriel tomó suavemente al enano de los costados y le ayudó a sentarse.

—¿A dónde voy? —preguntó Kili extrañado.

—A donde estés a salvo. Ahora, agárrate muy fuerte.

Kili no hizo más preguntas y siguió las instrucciones de su hermosa protectora. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enganchó sus piernas a su estilizada cintura. Aunque se quejaba por el dolor, se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Vaya, estás pesado! —exclamó Tauriel agitada, en el momento en que cubría a Kili con una manta. Sus piernas se doblaban y temblaban, aunque el cuerpo del enano era corto, su complexión era robusta. Ella tenía buena condición y años de entrenamiento, de no ser así, jamás hubiera podido siquiera alzarlo.

Kili sólo hacía lo que escuchaba; aún sedado, no estaba consciente de casi nada, ya ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Tauriel, ignorando completamente el caos a su alrededor.

La intrépida pelirroja corrió con Kili en brazos entre toda la muchedumbre. Cuando por fin encontró su caballo, se trepó a él con agilidad y cabalgó llevando las riendas con una sola mano; con la otra sostenía fuertemente la espalda de su peculiar acompañante.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Había llamas por todos lados. Los tejados caían ardiendo en las frías aguas del lago. La gélida noche contrastaba con el abrasador fuego de Smaug. La gente se había vuelto loca de terror y se encaramaban en los botes tratando de huir. El caballo de Tauriel corría veloz, a pesar de todos esos obstáculos, pero el dragón estaba ya a unos cuantos metros.

Sin más remedio, la elfa tomó el paso del puente. Cuando el camino se abrió hacia el imponente bosque, se detuvo por unos segundos para examinar el oscuro paisaje y volteó hacia atrás temiendo el alcance del fuego. Había tanto ruido que no se percató de que dos orcos estaban cerca. Al querer seguir su camino, éstos la sorprendieron lanzándole un cuchillo, naturalmente, ella lo esquivó y pronto alzó su mano para tomar sus dagas, pero el huargo que montaba el segundo orco asustó al caballo y huyó desbocado. Tauriel cayó junto con su pasajero y quedaron expuestos. Kili, como era de esperarse, despertó con la caída y se quejó a gritos. La elfa mató ferozmente al orco que montaba la bestia y al instante acabó con el otro.

El cielo se iluminó y las cenizas llenaron el aire, Tauriel corrió hacia Kili, que yacía al borde del puente retorciéndose. Ella tomó sus brazos rogándole que tratara de levantarse, pero al parecer el enano seguía en trance y sólo consciente de su dolor. Por fin logró que se sentara.

—Agárrate de mí. Trata de hacerlo, aunque... creo que es demasiado tarde —susurró lastimosamente contra el cabello revuelto del enano.

Súbitamente, Kili abrió los ojos y tomó el cuchillo de uno de los muertos después de que empujó a Tauriel bruscamente hacia atrás. Un orco malherido pretendía atacar a su protectora por la espalda, el enano, por un extraño instinto, se fue sobre él y lo hirió en el cuello. Antes de morir, la vil criatura lanzó una fuerte patada y el pequeño arquero cayó en el lago. Tauriel sólo tardó una milésima de segundo en reaccionar y lo sacó del agua. No lo revisó ni habló con él, al menos sus quejidos indicaban vida y con eso le bastó; se limitó a cargarlo y a buscar un lugar adecuado para cuidar de él.

La sombra de las montañas se cernía sobre el bosque, haciéndolo ver aún más lóbrego. Las ramas de los viejos árboles rechinaban con el fuerte viento. Tauriel se alarmó al sentir el cuerpo mojado y ardiente de Kili sobre ella y apresuró el paso. Estaba cansada, el enano era realmente pesado y a cada instante tenía que parar para dejarlo sobre alguna roca o árbol para descansar. Pero no podía detenerse por mucho tiempo. Ella tenía que ser muy precavida. Estaban muy cerca de las cavernas de Thranduil. No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si alguno de los suyos la encontraba cargando con un enano.

Después de caminar un par de horas hacia el sur, Tauriel se sintió lo suficientemente segura para detenerse a revisar a Kili. Con mucho esmero, lo acostó sobre la tierra, mientras ella se sentaba, entonces lo tomó en sus brazos y peinó su cabello hacia atrás con sus largos dedos para ver su rostro. Su respiración era rápida y cortada. Miró su pierna herida; la venda estaba llena de sangre. Ella tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Aguanta —musitó antes de cargar nuevamente al desvalido enano y seguir con su recorrido.

No había nada alrededor más que los majestuosos árboles, pero la elfa, tan terca como su príncipe, difícilmente se iba a dar por vencida. Tan sólo unos minutos después, se encontró con un pequeño puñado de casas; la mayoría se veían deshabitadas. Ella se puso más que feliz, parecía que los Valar se habían apiadado de ella. Dejó a Kili cuidadosamente recargado en un roble y exploró el terreno. Forzó la cerradura de la más lejana de las moradas y entró. Pronto encendió una vela que convenientemente se encontraba tirada junto a la puerta. Parecía que alguien había abandonado repentinamente el recinto; había una mesa con platos sucios y armas, a unos metros, se encontraba la pequeña cocina con su chimenea y a la derecha estaba una gran y confortable cama. Esa humilde choza parecía un verdadero palacio en esos momentos; sólo faltaba el príncipe.

Kili aún dormía, con su cuerpo medio muerto recargado en el árbol. Enseguida llegó su dama del bosque y lo tomó con dulzura en sus brazos, mientras sus suaves labios besaron la frente caliente del pobre. Ella lo llevó adentro y lo acostó en la cama temblando de nervios, en realidad no sabía qué hacer con él, tenía una fuerte tos y ella temía que se convirtiera en una neumonía debido al débil estado de su cuerpo. Aunque estaba consciente de la ropa mojada y la alta fiebre del enano, ella se sentía insegura y quisquillosa. Ni siquiera se atrevía a revisar su herida. Como nunca en su vida, la valiente guerrera moría de miedo.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA: A PARTIR DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO COMIENZAN LOS DETALLES DE TEMA SEXUAL, SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTO, NO LEAS. AGRADECERÍA CRÍTICAS Y COMENTARIOS. ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPÍTULO V**

La lluvia chocaba fuertemente sobre el tejado de la humilde casita. Tauriel apilaba la leña en la chimenea. Dejando listo el fuego, se ocupó del enfermo que yacía en la cama. Tomó un viejo abrigo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y comenzó a secar delicadamente el cabello de Kili. Una fuerte tensión recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el siguiente paso; desnudarlo. El hecho de quitarle la ropa empapada a su querido enano le parecía una tarea difícil y acalorada, pero era necesario hacerlo.

Se acercó lentamente a él y vio su rostro pálido y sufrido. Dejó a un lado su nerviosismo y comenzó por quitarle las botas; el agua escurría a borbotones, sus pies estaban helados y despedían un desagradable olor.

—Creo que tomaré el consejo de Bofur, muchacho —pensó en voz alta mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Ahora tenía que despojarlo del par de túnicas que vestía. Enrolló pausadamente las dos prendas juntas, conforme la tela subía, ella miraba de reojo los vellos erizados de su abdomen. Alzó cada uno de sus pesados brazos para zafar las mangas y sacó con especial suavidad su cabeza; ésta maniobra le costó bastante trabajo debido a que el paño húmedo se adhería a su piel pegajosa.

Cuando al fin el torso del príncipe enano quedó libre, ella observó fascinada los vellos castaños que se remolineaban en su tosco pecho, el cual se inflaba soberbiamente con cada respiración. Al ver sus brazos anchos y torneados, se preguntó cómo lucían sus músculos en acción al cargar un martillo de guerra.

Antes de continuar con su calcinante labor, se dio permiso de rozar la hinchada y musculosa barriga que tanto le gustó. Cuando sus dedos estaban cerca de tocar el camino de pelo que se hallaba debajo de su ombligo, empuñó su mano y la alejó. Ella no se sentía lista para seguir, pero lo hizo. Quitó la venda sanguinolenta y empezó a desenlazar los cordones de los pantalones de Kili; los bajó muy lentamente hasta las rodillas y miró con curiosidad sus muslos rollizos cubiertos con una tenue capa de pelo claro. Su herida estaba bastante inflamada y tenía un poco de infección. La elfa suspiró con tristeza y acarició su rodilla antes de echar al suelo los pantalones sucios y rotos.

Finalmente había llegado el bochornoso momento de quitar la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo del enano. Tauriel inhaló profundamente y separó un poco las piernas de Kili, dejando a la vista el prominente bulto sobre sus húmedas y temblorosas ingles. Ella tragó saliva y deslizó sus dedos bajo la parte superior de sus calzoncillos, tan pronto como empezó a tirar de ellos, Kili emitió un leve quejido y movió su pierna herida. La elfa se alejó sobresaltada; si el enano despertaba en ese momento, iba a ser demasiado embarazoso. Cuando se aseguró de que él seguía inconsciente, siguió tirando. ¡Y vaya sorpresa!... Bajo el gracioso caminito de pelos, había toda una selva; quién sabe qué cosas crecían en ella. Tauriel tomó aire y acabó de deshacerse rápidamente de las trusas. Mordió su labio inferior y fijó su mirada en el rostro dormido de Kili para evitar mirar su entrepierna. Trató de comportarse fría, pero el calor que sentía por dentro quemaba más que el aliento de un dragón. Ella estaba acostumbrada a curar las heridas de otros duendes en batalla, pero esto era algo diferente. Aparte de que no estaba familiarizada con la estructura fornida del cuerpo de un enano, la debilidad por éste en específico la hacía vulnerable. No soportó la tentación y miró.

Tauriel quedó boquiabierta al ver el miembro expuesto de Kili. Nunca imaginó que un enano pudiera tener tan favorables atributos; su pene tenía una longitud un poco menor que la de los elfos, pero su ancho en verdad era algo extraordinario, y sus enormes testículos sobresalían entre sus muslos. La blanca faz de la elfa se enrojeció, estaba tan sofocada que por primera vez en un par de siglos sintió un fuerte mareo.

La intimidada guerrera comenzó a secar el cuerpo de Kili, tratando de no prestar atención a su desnudez. Pero cuando lo colocó de costado para secar su parte trasera, de nuevo sintió un calor asfixiante al ver sus nalgas redondas y rechonchas bajo una espalda fuerte y musculosa.

Después de vestir al enano con una túnica interior, Tauriel se sentó a un lado de él y puso cuidadosamente su pierna herida sobre su regazo. Kili gruño un poco durante la curación, pero no despertó. Ella lo cubrió con mantas y abrigos al terminar. Enseguida buscó en el baúl un camisón para vestirse y puso a secar su ropa junto al fuego. Ya con muy pocas fuerzas, preparó una mezcla de hierbas y se la dio a beber a Kili. Por último, puso unas compresas en su frente hasta que la fiebre desapareció, al igual que su propia energía.

Agradeciendo el merecido descanso, la elfa se acostó a un lado del enano durmiente. Aunque se sentía afortunada por haber superado tantos obstáculos en una sola noche, no podía dejar de pensar en el futuro.

Kili se ahogó con sus propios ronquidos, giró su cabeza hacia ella y chasqueó la lengua. Tauriel sonrió y tocó retraídamente su mejilla. Su barba era algo áspera, pero le resultó agradable el ligero cosquilleo en sus nudillos. Sus facciones no eran tan toscas como las de los otros enanos, tampoco tan delicadas como las de los elfos, más bien se asemejaban a la de los humanos, aunque nunca había visto tal belleza en uno de ellos. No importaba a qué o a quién se pareciera, para ella, la perfección se encarnaba en cada centímetro de Kili. Antes de quedarse dormida, la pelirroja acarició con su pulgar una de las oscuras cejas de su excepcional príncipe. «Creo que he robado la joya más fina de Erebor», pensó.


	6. Chapter 6

**_NOTA: SIGNIFICADO DE LAS FRASES EN IDIOMA SINDARIN(ÉLFICO)AL FINAL._**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

El sonido del fuerte viento golpeando la ventana despertó a la afanosa elfa. Era de mañana y aún llovía. Su mirada se posó sobre el enano y vió que sus mejillas tenían un color cálido, tenía poca fiebre y la tos era muy escaza. Colocó su oreja puntiaguda sobre su pecho; su respiración sonaba fuerte y con ritmo normal. Ella se alegró bastante por su mejoría.

Después de vestirse con sus prendas ya secas, se dedicó a buscar algo para preparar en la cocina, pero solo había pan duro y papas viejas. Pronto un gesto de angustia reemplazó su sonrisa; Kili tenía que comer en cuanto despertara, pero no quería dejarlo solo. Se acercó a él de nuevo y lo observó detenidamente. Kili inhaló profundamente, estiró los brazos, soltó el aire, se abrió de piernas y siguió roncando; se veía realmente cómodo. Tauriel se convenció de que se encontraba en una condición estable y podía dejarlo solo unos minutos.

Luego de dejar bien cerradas las ventanas y puertas, la elfa se adentró en el bosque y recogió unos cuantos hongos y frutos. Para su suerte, encontró un granero; había suficiente comida para alimentar a una familia entera durante un mes. Eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba encontrar. Volvió a la pequeña casa con un saco lleno de granos, frutos secos y vegetales. Abrió la puerta con precipitación y se encontró todo igual, entonces, se puso a cocinar.

Mientras rebanaba lentamente un jugoso tomate, los ojos verdes Tauriel estaban fijos en la pequeña ventana de la cocina. Le pareció ver dos o más siluetas a través de los chorros de agua que se deslizaban sobre el vidrio. En breve, comenzó a sentirse inquieta al pensar que era probable que algún vecino ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la casa.

Cuando al fin tuvo tiempo para sí misma, Tauriel llenó una vieja tina con agua caliente y tomó un reparador baño. Era difícil relajarse; temía que al enano se le ocurriera despertar justo en ese preciso instante. La casa era demasiado pequeña; todo estaba situado en un solo espacio. La tina de baño forzosamente debía colocarse en el espacio que sobraba entre la cocina y la cama. Pasaron varios minutos y ella pudo tranquilizarse. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó su baño a plenitud, inhalando profundamente el vapor.

La sopa de hongos hirvió sobre el fuego, el chasquido sacó a la pelirroja de su sosiego. Rápidamente salió de la tina y se vistió.

Las ligeras palmadas de la elfa sacaron a Kili de su profundo sueño. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar. Tauriel se sentó a un lado de él y le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo. —Es hora de la merienda señor enano —pronunció gentilmente.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro adormecido del enano. Se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba para recargarse en la cabecera de la cama. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y tenía mechones en toda la cara. La elfa se levantó sin decir nada, cortó una delgada tira de tela con su daga y se inclinó hacia él para enlazar su cabello. Kili observaba detenidamente los movimientos de su cuidadora, disfrutó esa cercanía al máximo, sin querer averiguar si era sueño o realidad. Para fortuna del embobado enano, ella se acercó aún más para colocar una servilleta sobre su pecho. Él sintió un calor en sus mejillas cuando los delicados dedos de la guerrera rozaron su cuello.

—Ya quedó usted listo señor. Procura comer con calma —dijo la elfa amablemente mientras tomaba el bol humeante en sus manos.

Kili trató de agarrar el tazón, pero Tauriel se negó a soltarlo. —Es mejor que yo lo sostenga, no querrás derramarlo y dormir sobre una cama mojada —le dijo con autoridad. Kili tomó la cuchara a regañadientes y comenzó a comer.

—Esto sabe raro —refunfuñó el requiriente enano en el momento en que le entregaba el bol vacío a su asistente que lo observaba con una de sus cejas levantada.

—Sin embargo lo comiste en menos de un minuto —respondió la elfa con ironía. Kili la miró avergonzado.

Tauriel sonrió juguetonamente y estiró sus brazos para quitarle la servilleta. Él la detuvo con brusquedad. —¿No pensarás que podré dormir en paz con sólo eso en mi barriga o sí?

La elfa abrió la boca y frunció el ceño. Sin decir nada llenó el bol con más sopa, y se la llevó al necio enano.

Después de comer 6 tazones más, Kili se delizó hacia abajo acomodándose para dormir. La hambrienta elfa sintió algo de indignación porque no quedó nada de sopa para ella.

El enano tomó la mano de su bella guardiana y le dio las gracias con un gesto cariñoso al tiempo en que sus párpados cansados se cerraban. Como por arte de magia, el malestar de Tauriel fue reemplazado por un palpitante regocijo. Acarició la frente del príncipe y le dió un beso en la nariz. —_Oltho vae, bein mîr_ —susurró.

La doncella elfa, se sentía cautivada con la candidez del arquero, sin embargo duró varios minutos observándolo, aún asombrada con la cantidad de sopa que ingirió. «Más vale que me ponga a cocinar de nuevo», pensó. Ese pensamiento la llevó a recordar dolorosamente a Fíli. La culpa ardió en su pecho, se sintió cruel y egoísta al imaginarse al pobre enano rubio al borde de la locura por no encontrar a su hermano.

* Oltho vae, bein mîr-Dulces sueños, hermosa joya


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Después de lidiar con el complicado proceso de curar la herida de Kili, la elfa se dirigió a la cocina. Habiendo quedado satisfecha con un puñado de nueces y un plato de moras, se dio a la tarea de preparar los suficientes alimentos para satisfacer el hambre feroz del pequeño guerrero. Los ronquidos que se escuchaban por toda la casa, se convirtieron en suaves jadeos.

—Agggh... uhhmmm… —Kili estaba tratando de levantarse.

Tauriel corrió hacia la cama y rió en silencio al ver al enano de pie, con el rostro enrojecido por el enojo; se encontraba de espaldas, con el trasero a la vista y sus temblorosos brazos aferrándose a la cama.

—¿Quién le dijo a usted que podía levantarse señor enano? —resonó una cálida voz en las rojas orejas de Kili.

—Uhh… —alcanzó a pronunciar el enano con el mismo gesto que hace un niño al ser descubierto en una travesura. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo dejando escapar un grito. Notó que unas manos lo sujetaban, giró los ojos y sólo vió color rojo por todos lados. Alzó sus dedos lo más que pudo y sintió la sedosidad del cabello de la elfa. Ella lo incorporó a la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a él sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

Kili observó a la pelirroja con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. Trató de abrir más sus ojos amodorrados, como si quisiera escapar del letargo. Volteó hacia abajo y vio las gráciles manos de la elfa sobre él. Un agudo escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió los delicados dedos sobre su estómago, siguiendo el ritmo de su agitada respiración. Volvió su mirada al rostro de Tauriel pestañeando nervioso. No pudo emitir sonido alguno.

—Espera unos segundos —dijo la elfa mientras le daba un débil empujón al enano para acostarlo. Al instante. regresó con una taza de agua en sus manos, le dio de beber y presionó sus labios contra su frente, después de tomar su temperatura. En efecto, la tenía. Lo más natural en Kili hubiera sido sonreír, pero parecía que se encontraba incómodo y de mal humor.

—¿Dónde está Fíli? —exhaló con una mueca de inquietud.

La mente de Tauriel se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. No sabía que responder, una explicación detallada sería vana debido al estado febril de Kili. Él estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de su hermano en todo momento; era tan natural como dormir o comer. Una noche antes, su cuerpo agonizante se irguió sólo para apuñalar al orco que se disponía a asesinar a Fíli; su eterno compañero. Él siempre estaba en su mente, aún si está se veía afectada.

—¿Tauriel? Estás aquí... ¿verdad? —interrogó Kili, aún más inquieto.

—Shhhh… Tienes fiebre, _mîr_... Quédate acostado, te traeré algo —dijo delicadamente, luego de acariciar la barbilla sin afeitar del enano. Él logró calmarse un poco.

Al regresar, la elfa se encontró a Kili con un gesto irritable y nervioso; trataba nuevamente de levantarse.

—¡Por todos los Valar! Creí que exageraban sobre la terquedad de los enanos. Dime… ¿Qué necesitas? —exclamó la duende al momento en que bajaba la bata torcida de Kili.

—Necesito ir al baño y no puedo levantarme —contestó el enano desconfiado, mientras presionaba su vientre.

Los ojos de Tauriel se agrandaron al mismo tiempo en que un extraño utensilio de cocina se resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo. Se dirigió a Kili con pasos lentos y le ayudó a sentarse. Él sudaba a chorros y gemía del dolor, mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la esbelta cintura de la elfa.

—¿Quie… quieres orinar o…? —Trató de preguntar Tauriel sumamente nerviosa. En realidad ella no había pensado en las necesidades fisiológicas de Kili.

—¡Me orinaré encima, rápido! —gritó con autoridad el furioso enano.

Tauriel vació pronto una de las ollas que estaban en la mesa desordenada y se la ofreció al enano; éste la miró desconcertado mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse sentado.

—¿De… debo detenerte la olla o necesitas que...? —preguntó aún más nerviosa al ver que él empleaba sus dos brazos para apoyarse.

Kili la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella rápido, se situó detrás de su espalda para sostenerlo. Él tomó el recipiente y por fin liberó el chorro de orina que caía precipitado sobre el cobre.

—No te pongas nervioso... Puedes hacerlo tranquilo... Yo no miraré... —tarareaba torpemente Tauriel con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba el sonido del líquido golpeando el metal. El enano no le prestó atención y se dedicó a hacer lo suyo. En cuanto acabó, entregó el recipiente lleno a la elfa y se dejó caer agotado sobre la cama. Ella le dio la medicina y lo dejo dormir.

Tauriel tomó un respiro bajo la serena llovizna, mientras desechaba el contenido de la olla. Sintió como las gotas de lluvia cayeron en su rostro de porcelana y dejó caer la vasija al suelo. Aunque a ella le gustaba estar cerca de Kili, cuidar de él le resultó una tarea extenuante. Sentía que estaba dejando atrás su propia naturaleza, ella no era una dulce niñera; era una mortal guerrera; una máquina de matar orcos. Sin embargo, la atacaba una hiriente angustia al imaginarse que algo malo le pudiera pasar a ese enano que consideraba tan valioso y especial.

Se sentó en la vieja banca de madera que estaba junto a la puerta y disfrutó el clima. Era agradable respirar aire libre y contemplar el cielo gris. Ahí reflexionó durante varios minutos. Había muchas cuestiones sin resolver, como el hecho de tener que explicarle a Kili que tuvo que dejar atrás a su hermano y a los demás, pronto su mente estaría de vuelta a la realidad y haría muchas preguntas. Por otro lado, pensó en Legolas y la traición a su rey. No estaba segura de que Thranduil la perdonaría. Y desde luego, el arquero tenía su propio destino bajo la Montaña. Ella tenía que escoger pronto su camino.

A través de la lluvia, distinguió la figura de un animal que se perdía entre los árboles. Corrió hacia el bosque lo más rápido que pudo, era el mismo corcel que la había abandonado la noche anterior. Ella se alegró enormemente y lo llevó hacia la casa donde se hospedaba.

—Gracias Valar... tomaré esto como un medio para tomar pronto mi camino, cualquiera que sea —pronunció mientras acariciaba al caballo.

*mîr-joya/tesoro


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA: AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y MENSAJES, SON UN BUEN MOTIVO PARA CONTINUAR. TAMBIÉN SON BIENVENIDAS LAS CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y ESTARÍA ENCANTADO DE SABER LO QUE MÁS LES HA GUSTADO LEER. SÉ POR SUPUESTO QUE ÉSTOS CAPÍTULOS PUEDEN PARECER DE RELLENO, PERO EN ÉSTA HISTORIA CADA DETALLE ES IMPORTANTE.**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que Kili despertó por última vez. Tauriel se encontraba lavando su ropa y la de su enano, cuando una repentina oscuridad se filtró en la casa. Pronto comenzó a encender las velas e inspeccionó los pantalones rotos de Kili, para ver si podían arreglarse de alguna manera. El fuerte sonido de la piedra rúnica chocando contra el piso de madera retumbó en sus oídos. Cuando se agachó a recogerla recordó con nostalgia la noche en que se la entregó a Kili en la mano. Asomó por la ventana y miró nevar. Ella no sintió mucho frío, por ser una elfa, pero el enano se encontraba prácticamente temblando. Luego de echar más leña a la chimenea, colocó junto al fuego las prendas recién lavadas y buscó algo abrigador para vestir a Kili, pues lo único que lo cubría era una ligera túnica.

Unos débiles sonidos llamaron la atención de la Tauriel y enseguida corrió hacia la cama. El enano hablaba cosas ininteligibles entre sueños y su cuerpo estaba impregnado de sudor. De pronto, él se levantó bruscamente y se vomitó encima. Había expulsado una extraña sustancia oscura con un penetrante olor. El pánico se retrató en el rostro de la elfa. Lo primero que pensó fue que Kili había empeorado. Con movimientos rápidos y desesperados, retiró las mantas y vió que tanto la parte inferior del ropón de Kili, como la cama, estaban empapados de orina.

—¡Oh, Valar!... Estás hecho un desastre… —Ella hizo un ademán al enano para que alzara sus brazos y le quitó la túnica repleta de porquería—. Pobre pequeño.

Pronto sacó a Kili de la cama sucia y le ayudó a sentarse en una silla. Después de echar hacia afuera la suciedad, puso a hervir agua y revoloteó la casa entera en busca de más cobertores. Cuando miró a su pobre enano en la silla encogiéndose de frío y cubriendo sus partes íntimas con las manos, Tauriel se culpó por su negligencia y enseguida le puso un abrigo encima. Ella se puso de rodillas junto a él y frotó enérgicamente sus brazos y espalda para darle un poco de calor. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle lo sucio y maloliente que estuviera. Él se dejó envolver en sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

Minutos más tarde, la elfa colocó la tina lo más cerca posible del fuego y dio un buen baño a Kili. Él luchaba por mantenerse despierto durante el proceso, pero al poco tiempo de que ella lavó su cabello, se quedó dormido. Esto favoreció a la agobiada doncella, probablemente él se hubiera puesto muy testarudo y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar secretamente la desnudez de su piel. En esos momentos, deseó curiosear en cada rincón del cuerpo que enjabonaba, pero la tentación desapareció cuando palpó las múltiples cicatrices y una dulce compasión la consumió. Eso le recordó el sufrimiento de su enano y su punzante obsesión por evitarlo. Cuando su mano llegó al interior de los muslos de Kili, él articuló inconscientemente un débil gemido. No se escuchó como un gemido de dolor, si no de satisfacción. Tauriel no pudo evitar pensar en los sonidos que él haría al pasar el diminuto trozo jabón por sus partes más sensibles. Ni siquiera pensó en averiguarlo y dio el baño por terminado.

Al terminar con los cuidados del enano, Tauriel improvisó una cama junto a la chimenea para enfrentar la que sería una larga y fría noche.

* * *

Kili dormía ya limpio y vestido frente al fuego y la elfa a unos centímetros de él. Al poco tiempo, él despertó y lo primero que vio fue el cabello rojo que tanto llamaba su atención. Sus dedos comenzaron a saborear los largos bucles; el olor y la textura le parecieron muy reales.

La pelirroja sintió un cosquilleo y volteó hacia atrás. Se acercó al enano y le puso dulcemente un mechón detrás de la oreja haciéndolo temblar. — ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Mahal... —exhaló sorprendido al mirar con grandes ojos a su bella cuidadora.

Tauriel le contestó con una sonrisa cálida. Al parecer su enano había mejorado; tenía un tono de piel sano y su expresión denotaba un poco más de cordura. Tomó su temperatura y sintió su rostro fresco. —Creo que tu cuerpo solamente reaccionó ante el veneno… Sí, eso debió suceder —murmuró para ella misma y lo besó en la sien.

Él sintió un placer infinito cuando sintió los labios de la elfa sobre su piel, incluso experimentó una leve erección cuando ella comenzó a acariciar su abdomen. Era bien sabido que los enanos poseían un temperamento fogoso y Kili era el claro ejemplo de ello. Sin embargo, él era más sensitivo de lo común, esas delicadas caricias lo hacían arder por dentro.

La elfa se estremeció al descubrir la agitación en el rostro de Kili. Él la observaba con intensidad y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos resollaban ligeramente. Ella sintió que un burbujeante calor afloró en su vientre al inhalar la respiración del enardecido muchacho. —_Ci bain, hîr nogoth_ —susurró.

Kili cerró los ojos tratando de enfriarse. —¿Qué significa? —preguntó.

—Veo que te sientes mejor… ¿Quieres algo de comer?... La cena está hecha.—Tauriel evadió torpemente la pregunta sin dejar de tocar la barriga de Kili.

El pícaro enano estaba distraído con las caricias. —¿Qué? —preguntó tardíamente.

La elfa rió y se levantó a servir la cena, dejándolo solo con sus picantes pensamientos. Cuando ella regresó, se encontró con la amplia sonrisa del adorable pillo que la esperaba con ansias.

—Que disfrute su cena señor enano —dijo cordialmente al momento de poner un plato de sopa de verduras en las manos de Kili.

—Lo haré si usted la pone en mi boca. Señorita elfa —dijo Kili con voz ronca.

—Tú eres capaz de comer solo —dijo Tauriel.

—Mis manos están débiles y temblorosas —murmuró el terco príncipe haciendo un falso gesto de lástima.

—Hace horas sostenías perfectamente la cuchara y te encontrabas en muy mal estado. Ahora, podrías cargar una vajilla entera —rezongó Tauriel.

—Mientes —refunfuñó Kili.

Ella se sentó junto al fuego con la espalda del enano apoyada en su pecho. —Eres un pequeño malcriado —le dijo al oído, mientras ponía la cuchara en su boca. En total silencio, él disfrutó ser alimentado por la suave mano de Tauriel. Ésta vez, Kili comió muy poco, a pesar de que tenía bastante hambre; ninguno de los alimentos fueron de su agrado.

—Sólo comiste dos porciones, eso no significa mucha comida para ti. ¿No es así? —reprochó la elfa.

—No, en lo absoluto… No quisiera ofenderte, pero no me apetece cenar agua con plantas. Yo como otro tipo de cosas señorita elfa. Creo que eso es lo único que puede desagradarte de mí —dijo Kili guiñando un ojo.

—Qué extraño… hoy en mediodía devoraste una cazuela entera de esa agua con plantas tú sólo —objetó la Tauriel conteniendo la risa.

—¿De verdad? No recuerdo… Tal vez pensé que masticaba trozos de carne —contestó el enano mientras rascaba su cabeza.

—Creo que no recuerdas muchas cosas _mell_... Tal vez tampoco mañana recuerdes lo de hoy —dijo Tauriel después de dejar escapar una leve risa.

Kili se sentó y la miró sobresaltado. Ella lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sus brazos y lo tranquilizó.

—Es normal que te suceda eso. No falta mucho para que te recuperes por completo. Eres fuerte y tu mejoría es notable.

—¿Entonces debo creer que esto no es un sueño y realmente has estado acariciándome? —interrogó Kili con una traviesa sonrisa.

Tauriel levantó una ceja e inclino su cabeza hacia Kili. —Ciertamente. Si no es así, debes disfrutar de este hermoso sueño —murmuró en su oído. Kili se estremeció y besó su mano, haciendo que la elfa pelirroja experimentara la misma sensación que él.

Kili empezaba a creer que la hermosa dama del bosque formaba parte de la realidad y sintió un torbellino en su mente. La miró desconcertado, igual que cuando la conoció. Tragó saliva y sostuvo la mano que acababa de besar. —¿Tauriel? —pronunció con un tono severo.

—¿Si? —Tauriel se irguió rápidamente.

—¿Porqué estás aquí? —preguntó el arquero con la voz temblorosa.

—Deberías conformarte con saber que estoy aquí.

—Disculpa, me imagino que no ha de ser agradable lidiar con un estúpido y desequilibrado enano —cuchicheó el príncipe mientras alejaba su cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ella se sorprendió por su drástico cambio de conducta y asintió mostrándole una rígida sonrisa.

Kili permaneció durante un par de minutos con el rostro agachado. Sentía una profunda melancolía y Tauriel la pudo ver en sus profundos ojos marrones cuando él se atrevió a mirarla. Ella sintió un golpe en su pecho al enfrentarse al enano cuerdo; era más fácil lidiar con el incauto chiquillo, que con el hombre serio.

—Acabas de nombrar las dos razones por las cuales estoy aquí. Un enano tan perturbado debe ser vigilado —respondío burlonamente.

Kili bajó la mirada de nuevo y sonrió. Poco a poco se acercó a la elfa y tomó su mano. —¿Cómo terminaste aquí? —preguntó con un tono de voz suave.

—Orcos —contestó la hastiada pelirroja con evasión.

—Pero... —Los dedos de la elfa taparon boca del recalcitrante enano en petición de silencio.

Kili no dijo ni una palabra y se recargó ligeramente en el hombro de la elfa, mientras ella se calmaba con el olor agridulce de sus oscuros cabellos. Así se quedaron varios minutos en plena paz, sólo disfrutando el tibio contacto. Kili interrumpió el grato momento al preguntar por su hermano y los demás.

—Pronto estará aquí, lo prometo —respondió Tauriel cobardemente.

—Pero… ¿Porqué él no está aquí...? ¿A dónde se fueron?

—Necesitabas un lugar tranquilo para recuperarte y ellos tenían sus propios asuntos —respondió lo más firme que pudo.

—¿Él ha venido a verme? —cuestionó Kili desorientado.

Tauriel no se atrevía a mentirle directamente. —Tu hermano jamás te abandonaría—respondió.

Kili negó con la cabeza y articuló una amplia sonrisa. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —preguntó, aún inconforme.

—Sólo un día.

—Entonces, aún hay tiempo... Mañana iré al despertar... Ojalá que no se hayan ido sin mí —farulló el arquero, pensando que se encontraba a muy poca distancia de su hermano.

—No, señor. Yo me encargaré de traer a Fili. Todavía no estás bien —replicó la elfa con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Kili hizo una mueca de berrinche y agachó la cabeza. —Bueno… y esta casa… ¿A quién pertenece? —preguntó malhumorado.

—A nosotros, por el momento —contestó Tauriel sonriendo ante la simpática rabieta del enano.

—Creo que el sueño me está venciendo… ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —interrogó Kili después de bostezar. Ella asintió y se recostó.

El atontado enano se arrastró lentamente hacia ella. —Abrázame Tauriel —murmuró con voz ronca y necesitada.

El corazón de la guerrera latió con velocidad, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca sin que Kili se encontrara desvanecido. Se enroscó detrás de él y lo envolvió con su brazo. El cuerpo de su enano era un horno; jamás había experimentado una calidez tan exquisita, sin duda, era el mejor cobijo que ella pudiera tener.

Tauriel apoyó su rostro contra la sólida espalda de su acompañante para sentir las vibraciones de sus ronquidos. Curiosamente, el sonido que para cualquiera hubiera sido molesto, fue tranquilizador para ella; la arrulló de tal manera, que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron.

*Ci bain, hîr nogoth-Usted es hermoso, señor enano

*Mell- cariño/querido


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota: Pido disculpas porque me comí un pedazo del capítulo 8, pero ya quedó arreglado y también los guiones, aunque algo tarde, pero seguro. Las cosas dan un giro inesperado a partir de éste capítulo. ¡Si ven que me comí alguna letra me dicen! Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios. ¡Saludos!**_

**CAPÍTULO IX**

A pesar de todas las muertes y pérdidas materiales, lo que quedaba de la Ciudad del Lago, estaba de fiesta. Smaug había caído. La victoria del héroe de Esgaroth fue festejada esa noche con una íntima cena.

Los invitados estaban muy contentos embriagándose y riendo en lo que quedaba de la casa de la casa de Bardo. A nadie le importó que las paredes estuvieran quemadas y el techo a medio caer, la amenaza del dragón ya no existía. Todos chocaron sus tarros para hacer un brindis. Bain estaba emocionado de beber su primera cerveza al lado de su padre. Era una ocasión especial para divertirse, sin embargo, para el joven, la juerga duró muy poco. Pronto cayó borracho sobre la cama donde una noche antes había estado Kili.

Sigrid se encogió de hombros cuando vió los ojos azules de Fíli clavados en Bain. La joven sabía que él no se fijaba en la borrachera de su hermano, ella misma podía recordar a Kili retorciéndose del dolor sobre esa cama.

—Creo que él se encuentra bien —murmuró Sigrid poniendo tímidamente su mano en el hombro del rubio.

—Ya no sé qué pensar —exhaló Fíli negando con la cabeza.

El pobre rubio se dirigió hacia el balcón dejando a la muchacha con la palabra en la boca. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, como tratando de adivinar el camino que lo llevaría hacia su hermano menor. Él recordó el rostro angustiado de su madre cuando le suplicó que protegiera a Kili con su vida.

El heredero mayor de Thorin tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Él siempre fue el muchacho fuerte y sensato, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier situación. Kili era el joven despreocupado e impulsivo; el causante de todos los desvelos de Dís.

Bofur y Óin tomaron su camino a Erebor después de acompañar a Fíli en su búsqueda. Pero el rubio difícilmente se iba a dar por vencido. Podía enfrentar el enojo de Thorin y la angustia de su madre. Pero perder a su revoltoso compañero, le resultaba tremendamente insoportable. Aún podía recordarse a sí mismo abrazando a su hermanito por las noches con una espada de madera en su mano. Él era la única persona capaz de hacer sentir seguro a Kili y no le podía fallar.

Sigrid se unió en silencio al triste enano, sabía que cualquier palabra de aliento sería inútil.

Fíli le dirigió una cálida mirada y sonrió con tristeza. —Deberías estar festejando al lado de tu padre.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien aquí —respondío la chica quedamente.

—Tú fuiste uno de los motivos de su heróico acto. —Fíli notó la tristeza en el tierno rostro de la joven doncella y trató de animarla.

—Él está muy bien acompañado ahora, no le perjudicará mi ausencia. —contestó sonriendo al ver a Tilda sentada en las piernas de su papá.

—No tienes por qué pensar de esa manera.

—Yo no pensé que volvería. Sentí como si hubieran pasado años cuando él regresó. Lo atendí y curé sus heridas, pero él no me dirigió la palabra. Él… sólo me miró agradecido. Tilda estuvo en sus brazos toda la noche y le contó del dragón. Bain tenía su orgullo y atención. Y yo… sólo estaba ahí… por si él me necesitaba.

—Él no te quiere igual que a tus hermanos —dijo el enano rubio con un tono golpeado. Sigrid lo miró sorprendida y volteó hacia atrás para ocultar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

—Diferente, pero no menos. De la misma forma en que mi madre lo hace conmigo —agregó Fíli suavizando su voz. Sigrid asintió débilmente y se agachó.

—Mamá siempre ha confiado en mí para todo. Ella dice que soy tan resistente y valioso como el _mithril_. Eso me hace sentir orgulloso, aunque esa confianza casi siempre depende del bienestar de Kili.

La joven se acercó a Fíli y lo escuchó con mucha curiosidad, ya que él era bastante reservado.

—Cuando mi padre murió, ella quedó tan destrozada que era incapaz de cuidar a mi hermano recién nacido. Tuvo que estar bajo los efectos de hierbas tranquilizadoras. Sólo despertaba para cerciorarse de tener Kili a su lado. Cuando mi hermano tenía hambre o el pañal sucio me encargaba de él y pronto lo devolvía a los brazos de mamá, antes de que despertara gritando como loca.

—¿Criaste a Kili tu solo? —La muchacha miró al enano con sorpresa. Fíli negó con la cabeza y continuó.

—Thorin ayudaba al regresar de las forjas. Un día mi madre despertó y no vió al bebé. Unos gritos ensordecedores retumbaron por toda la casa. Ella escuchó un llanto a lo lejos y buscó a Kili. Yo me encontraba en la cocina meciendo a mi hermano, cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba ahí mirando. Sus ojos parecían suplicantes y su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Tomó al bebé en sus brazos sin decir nada y me dejó solo. Empecé a llorar en silencio cuando escuché su risa. La miré desde lejos sentada en la silla de mi tío. Estaba amamantando a Kili mientras tarareaba una dulce canción. Se veía relajada. Me acerqué con miedo a interrumpir ese íntimo momento. Ella me invitó a sentarme junto a ella y acarició mi frente. Me dijo que mi hermano era muy afortunado de tenerme. Ese fué un gran momento para mí. —El rubio miró nostálgicamente hacia el oscuro firmamento.

—Me alegro que las cosas terminaran bien —dijo Sigrid llena de conmoción. Fíli rió.

—Eso fue solo el comienzo —dijo Fíli levantando las cejas. Sigrid lo miró confundida y esperó a que continuara.

—Los problemas aumentaban conforme Kili iba creciendo. Él demandaba atención todo el tiempo, destruía cosas, comía todo el maldito día, se resistía a la ducha y no usó la letrina hasta los 10 años, así que mi madre pasaba todo el día cocinando y limpiando el desastre de mi hermano. Yo hacía todo para evitarle algún castigo, pero el castigado terminaba siendo yo. No me importaba lo caprichoso y malcriado que él fuera; yo quería hacerlo feliz. Siempre supe que sus necesidades eran mayores que las mías. No es de extrañarse que yo sea el favorito de ese enano rufián.

—Es increíble… Yo no creo que hubiera podido… —murmuró la muchacha al momento en que rozaba sutilmente la espalda de Fíli.

Él la miró con asombro. —¡Tú te hiciste cargo de tus dos hermanos! —exclamó desconcertado.

—Desde luego pero… Bueno… Ellos siempre fueron dóciles e independientes. Mi padre nunca estuvo en casa y nosotros formamos un equipo para mantener todo en orden. Tilda tiene siete años y ya sabe cocinar. Yo no sé que hubiera hecho si… —Sigrid interrumpió su frase y apretó los labios.

—¿Si…? —Fíli levantó una ceja y sonrió.

—Bueno, hubiera sido muy difícil para mí si alguno de mis hermanos hubiera sido como el tuyo —continuó Sigrid sonriendo tímidamente.

Los ojos azules del enano rubio se perdieron en las tenues ondas del lago. —Bueno, ese fue precisamente el problema. Mi hermano es independiente y tenaz, pero la sumisión no es lo suyo. A menudo lo encontraba luchando con otros niños más grandes que él. Mamá pasaba toda la noche curando sus heridas y limpiando sus lágrimas. Al siguiente día Kili era complacido en todo y en cuanto se sentía mejor, se metía en más problemas. De adulto fue la misma cosa. Lo único diferente es que ella ya no le tiene una pizca de confianza.

—¿Quién lo haría? —La joven rió con soltura—. De seguro tu hermano tiene sus propias quejas.

—En realidad lo maneja muy bien. Cuando él se encuentra en estado sensible le saca buen provecho a los castigos y actúa sumisamente como si realmente estuviera arrepentido. Llego de la fragua, cansado y adolorido, y ahí está él, holgazaneando sobre el regazo de mamá. Cuando se siente lo suficientemente consentido, pone fin a su propia sentencia y desaparece durante muchas horas. Regularmente mi tío lo trae de regreso y yo me quedo con mi madre. He tratado de tranquilizarla diciéndole que su hijo es un maldito carnicero y sabe defenderse, pero no funciona. Kili llega con el cuerpo mutilado, arrastrando pieles y animales muertos y ella lo atiende como si fuera un tierno bebé que viene de hacer travesuras. —Fíli sacudió la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

La mayor de las hijas de Bardo, rió como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Aunque le resultó raro hablar sobre sus respectivos hermanos en lugar de sus propias vidas, le resultó bastante divertido e íntimo.

—Tu hermano me parece encantador —dijo con una sonrisa de diversión.

—Thorin ya habría acabado con él si no lo fuera —contestó Fíli entre risas.

—Pero yo prefiero a alguien como tú. Es decir… —La chica rubia comenzó a trabarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo inapropiadas que se escuchaban sus palabras. Al ver que Fíli la miraba con ansiedad, se las arregló para continuar correctamente—. Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de tu madre, sin duda tú serías mi favorito .

Fíli se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza. —Su gratitud y fé hacia mí son tan gratificantes como son los mimos para mi hermano. Para ella soy la persona más fuerte y confiable sobre la tierra, así que no me atrevo a culparla por nombrarme guardián de su valioso tesoro.

El príncipe de cabellos dorados admiró la belleza la joven que lo miraba con ternura y admiración. —Gracias por escuchar mis tonterías. Jamás había hablado tanto en mi vida —murmuró acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

—No, me has ayudado mucho —titubeó la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Creo que serás un buen rey —agregó con rapidez.

—Y yo creo que tú serás una feliz y linda princesa. Ya no tendrás que fregar platos y atender a tus hermanos.

Un electrizante escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sigrid al escuchar los halagos del rubio príncipe. Pero la nostalgia que sintió al pensar que el vínculo con sus hermanos ya no sería el mismo, fue más intensa.

Fíli se avergonzó al darse cuenta de lo atrevido que sonó su comentario. Dio un respiro profundo y se dirigió a la chica con un comportamiento más frío. —Bien, ahora es tu turno de hablar.

—No hay mucho que decir, ya has presenciado la mayor estupidez de Bain —Sigrid bromeó con notable inquietud.

—Me refiero a hablar de ti —dijo el enano hipnotizado por el candor en las tersas mejillas de su acompañante.

Unos pequeños y arrastrados pasos se escucharon antes de que la trémula doncella se decidiera a responder.

—¡Tilda! —exclamó Sigrid extrañada.

La pequeña hija de Bardo se limitó a jalar el vestido de su hermana mientras se tallaba el ojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Papá no te llevó a la cama?

—Sí, pero te quiero a ti —respondió la pequeña tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Fíli pudo recordar claramente a su pequeño hermano en ropa de dormir diciéndole las mismas palabras que acababa de escuchar de Tilda. —Más vale que vayas con ella —susurró con los ojos humedecidos.

* * *

Tauriel despertó agitada a media noche a causa de una pesadilla; la Ciudad del Lago lucía destruída; había cadáveres y cenizas por doquier y los llantos se oían en todas partes. En otro lugar desconocido, se encontraba su rey luchando junto a su ejército. Luego apareció Kili en lo que parecía el interior de la montaña; había en él un gesto de soberbia, ante sus pies, se vió a ella misma suplicando desgarradoramete. Una sutil y melodiosa voz se escuchó en el momento en que dos guardias enanos la arrastraron violentamente: «El robo de la joya será tu ruina y la de todos».

Una sombra poderosa creció en la mente de Tauriel. Sentía un peligro inminente. Aunque no sabía la causa, varias ideas vagaban por su cabeza. ¿Acaso Thranduil iniciaría una guerra en contra de los enanos? ¿Cuál sería la joya de la discordia y qué tenía que ver ella en ese asunto? Si eran las esmeraldas de Girion o la Piedra del Arca, daba igual. Al parecer las cosas estaban tomando su curso. Todo y nada importaba. De cualquier forma, era seguro que jamás volvería a estar cerca de Kili.

Mientras trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta, la elfa miró dormir al príncipe enano durante varios minutos; la cálida luz del fuego destacaba su belleza. Ella comparó ese rostro ingenuo con el de su sueño. Se negaba a creer que la personalidad sencilla y dulce de Kili podría corromperse. Sin embargo, no era tan improbable que la jovialidad del enano desapareciera al tomar su lugar en la montaña junto al trono de su tío. Interponerse entre un heredero de Durin y su camino era algo arriesgado. ¿Qué diría el príncipe elfo ante esta situación? Ella se sentía avergonzada por su locura. La Capitana de la Guardia del Bosque Negro no podía permitirse abandonar su cargo por estar esclavizada con alguien que llevaba la sangre enemiga en sus venas. Tauriel pensó tristemente que no era demasiado tarde para tomar el camino correcto, pero dejar a Kili realmente dolía. Trató de convencerse una y otra vez de que el enano nunca estuvo realmente consciente de su presencia; había actuado con demasiada desfachatez, a no ser que ese comportamiento fuera algo habitual en él. Ella tenía la dolorosa esperanza de que él estaría mejor pensando que su mente lo engañó.

Con los ojos vidriosos, la doncella pelirroja recordó el romance que nunca se llevó a cabo con Legolas. Sintió que el enano que dormía a su lado era más inalcanzable que todos los elfos de la Tierra Media. Ahora entendía perfectamente bien la percepción que tenía Kili de la luz de las estrellas.

Habiendo dejado una breve nota bajo la piedra rúnica, Tauriel se inclinó hacia el hermoso castaño y le dio un beso prolongado en la mejilla.

—_Novaer, dail ernil_ —susurró añorando el beso en los labios que nunca le dio.

Al salir de la puerta, Tauriel no volteó a ver al que ya no consideraba "su enano".

Ignoró la pesadumbre en su pecho y subió a su blanco corcel. «Para él solamente fui un sueño», pensó antes de perderse en el bosque.

*Novaer, dail ernil-Adiós, hermoso príncipe


	10. Chapter 10

_**,NOTA: ¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios. Hice algunos cambios en todos los capítulos, no son grandes, pero sí enriquecedores, ya que me puse a pensar en un par de MP que me mandaron y sentí que valió la pena detallar y alargar más los capítulos. Si gustan volver a leer, si no, no hay ningún problema,la historia no cambia, son solo detalles. Este capítulo tiene varias escenas, incluso hay una en donde se da a conocer un poco de la vida de Fíli, Kili y Dís antes del viaje a Erebor. Espero que ésto no les desagrade la idea, porque estaré escribiendo ese tipo de escenas muy seguido. ¡Hasta pronto!**_

**CAPÍTULO X**

El proceso digestivo de cierto enano de pelo castaño había concluido. Kili maldijo en khuzdul, mientras se sentaba. El fuego estaba por extinguirse; había frío y oscuridad por toda la casa. Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y trató de mirar a su alrededor; no distinguió nada, excepto las débiles llamas. El desesperado enano estaba a punto de reventar, pero no estaba seguro de poder levantarse, sus piernas estaban pesadas y temblorosas, ponerse de pie, era una tarea muy difícil. Pensó por un momento en pedir ayuda a la hermosa pelirroja que se suponía que dormía junto a él, pero su orgullo de enano lo detuvo. Afortunadamente vislumbró una vieja escoba que se encontraba recargada a un lado de la chimenea y la usó como bastón. En cuanto se puso de pie, encendió una pequeña vela y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta. Él comenzaba a notar que sus pantalones eran extremadamente largos, cuando tropezó con la tela sobrante y cayó al piso gritando y maldiciendo. Por un segundo se detuvo a pensar que probablemente Tauriel se había despertado con el escándalo y se sintió avergonzado. Esperó unos momentos a que su fiera pelirroja acudiera enfadada a socorrerlo, pero no había señal de ella. El desgraciado enano comenzó a preocuparse; ¿Ella lo había abandonado o jamás estuvo ahí?

«Fue por más leña», pensó tratando de calmarse. Enseguida se levantó impulsado por su insoportable necesidad de vaciar su intestino, no importaba si lo hacía en la tierra o en una letrina; cualquier cosa sería mejor que hacerlo adentro, arriesgándose a ser visto por la elfa. Si ella no lo había abandonado, era muy probable que lo hiciera al ser testigo de su asqueroso, fétido y escandaloso acto. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una gran sorpresa; un terreno totalmente desconocido.

* * *

**Meses atrás en Ered Luin**

_—¡Kili! —gritó Dís enfurecida al ver entrar felizmente a su hijo menor arrastrando el enorme cuerpo de un jabalí._

_—Hola mamá. —Kili sacudió el lodo de sus botas y sonrió a su madre._

_—¡Ven acá muchacho! ¡Deja eso ahí y quítate esas botas! —Dís azotó la puerta._

_—¡Podremos hartarnos de carne por una semana entera! —exclamó Kili emocionado._

_—Tengo horas esperándote. Es de madrugada y está nevando —rezongó la señora enana mientras cruzaba los brazos―. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no sé qué es lo que…_

_—Hambre mamá —interrumpió Kili con un gesto sombrío._

_Ella lo empujó al sillón que estaba más cerca del fuego, se arrodilló frente a sus piernas y le quitó las botas salpicadas de sangre y lodo. Kili suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo._

_—Podrías haber muerto congelado —susurró Dís mientras tocaba cariñosamente los pies helados de su hijo._

_—Estoy bien mami. —Kili se inclinó hacia su madre y sonrió ampliamente. Ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó._

_—¿Mamá? Sabes que tenemos que comer. —Kili miró a su madre con sobresalto. Ella estaba en la cocina llenando bruscamente una bandeja con agua hirviendo_

_—¡No salgas con eso! Puedes trabajar en la fragua con tu hermano y tu tío. No hay necesidad de que te arriesgues de ésta manera._

_—Mami… No ha habido mucho trabajo en la fragua. —Kili se quitó el abrigo con violencia. Evidentemente estaba conteniendo su frustración. Pero él odiaba mostrarle su lado oscuro a su madre, ella era demasiado sensible a sus reacciones—.No podemos enfrentar el largo invierno…_

_—Mi amor… —La tierna madre se sentó en la alfombra y con mucha dulzura, separó las piernas de Kili para meter la bandeja entre sus pies._

_El joven arquero se quedó quieto observando el rostro exhausto de su mamá, mientras ella remangaba delicadamente sus pantalones. Justo cuando metió sus pies en el agua caliente, comenzó a sentir impaciencia por saber qué excusa le daría esta vez._

_—La mejor manera de ayudar es manteniéndote a salvo —dijo Dís con una mirada suplicante. Kili resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía mucho qué decir, pero era inútil hacerlo. Ella se acercó y acarició sus rodillas._

_—Hazlo por mí —murmuró al recargar su cabeza en el regazo de su hijo. Automáticamente los gruesos dedos del enano peinaron con ternura su cabello._

_—Yo no podría vivir si algo te pasara… ¿Quieres matarme cariño? —murmuró Dís. Kili consideró innecesario responder a la cruel pregunta y acunó la mejilla de su mamá con la palma de su mano. Pocos minutos después, ella se quedó dormida, nada en el mundo la reconfortaba más que sentir las caricias de "su dulce tormento"._

_Fíli observaba tristemente desde su habitación y pudo ver a la pobre mujer durmiendo aferrada a su hermano menor. Éste sacó los pies del agua y se deslizó lentamente mientras sostenía con mucho cuidado la cabeza de su mamá. En cuanto se puso de pie, la cargó en sus brazos y besó su frente. —Perdóname —susurró._

_Sigilosamente, Kili entró a la habitación de Dís y la acostó en la cama. En cuanto dio el primer paso hacia la puerta, sintió un débil apretón en el cuero de sus pantalones. Ella le pidió que durmiera a su lado como cuando era pequeño. Fíli notó el cansancio en su pobre hermanito y decidió intervenir._

_—Lo siento mamá, tengo que… —Kili miró a su hermano que se acercaba en silencio._

_—Debes estar cansado. Ese jabalí se ve bastante pesado —murmuró Fíli palmeando suavemente la espalda de Kili. El arquero asintió y sonrió forzosamente._

_—Dejé sobre la mesa un poco de pan y queso para ti. Ve a cenar y luego vienes a dormir. Yo me haré cargo de limpiar el jabalí —dijo el hermano mayor. Kili miró la mano de su mamá aferrada a él._

_—Duerme madre, él estará aquí en unos momentos —dijo Fíli retirando sutilmente la mano de su terca madre de la pierna de su hermano. _

_El enano rubio sintió pena al ver a su hermano devorando su cena como si hubiera pasado una semana sin probar alimento; se veía ansioso, fatigado y su ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse._

_—¿No te pareció extraño que —Kili metió en su boca un puñado de aceitunas, luego un trozo de queso y otro de pan— mamá no me haya ofrecido cena? —Logró farfullar con la boca llena._

_—Es de madrugada Kili, no es hora de la cena —dijo Fíli sonriendo ante la falta de juicio de su descuidado hermano—. Ella estaba realmente agotada Ki, llevaba horas esperándote._

_—Entiendo —dijo Kili con tristeza limpiando su boca con la tela de su camisa._

_Fíli afiló su cuchillo y puso sobre la barra de piedra el jabalí que había cazado su hermano. —¡Mira nada más el tamaño de este animal! Buen trabajo Ki. Thorin estará feliz y orgulloso._

_—No es Thorin quien me preocupa —susurró Kili con la mirada perdida._

_Fíli se sintió verdaderamente preocupado cuando vio que el comentario que hizo sobre su tío no causó ningún efecto positivo en Kili. Nunca había visto así a su hermano, no había ni sombra de su personalidad alegre en su conducta. Estaba claro que él estaba desanimado por lo que le había dicho su mamá, pero no entendía el porqué. Durante toda su vida, Kili hizo lo que quiso, sin importarle nada ni nadie. ¿Acaso había algo más que lo hacía sentir tan decaído?_

_Kili se levantó de la silla y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano mayor, como si añorara su consuelo. Fíli acarició su espalda y revolvió su cabello. —Te quiero Ki… Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Recuérdalo._

Fíli recordó con claridad aquella cruda noche de invierno, aún podía sentir los latidos de su hermano contra su pecho. A pesar de quitarle a su madre de encima, la cena, los halagos y los abrazos, él no pudo hacer sentir mejor a Kili. La culpa lo estaba matando y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Una agradable y suave voz sacó al melancólico rubio de sus recuerdos. La muchacha que lo había incitado a reflexionar sobre los sentimientos de su querido hermano, le estaba pidiendo que descansara un poco.

—Gracias, pero no puedo hacerlo —dijo el príncipe rubio.

—Necesitarás fuerzas —dijo Sigrid con una mirada de cansancio.

—De acuerdo, partiré al amanecer. —Fíli sintió un poco de vergüenza al despreciar la oferta que Sigrid le había hecho una y otra vez.

Sigrid asintió con una tranquila sonrisa. —¿No has pensado en informarle a tu tío? —dijo después de bostezar.

—Claro que lo he pensado, pero no es una opción. Él dejó bastante claro que su misión era más importante que su sobrino.

—Pero esto es diferente.

—Yo decidí quedarme con Kili, así que es mi responsabilidad. Si le pasa algo, será mi culpa.

—¿Dónde lo buscarás? —preguntó la joven mientras se quitaba el delantal.

—No lo sé… Ya busqué en toda la ciudad… Bueno, en los pocos lugares que quedan. También busqué en las orillas. La única parte en donde no lo he buscado, es donde probablemente esté.

—¿A qué lugar te refieres? —interrogó Sigrid pensativa.

—Bajo el lago —murmuró el príncipe rubio con una voz gruesa y temblorosa.

—No… No pienses eso. —Sigrid se acercó rápidamente al enano y puso su mano sobre su brazo, pero él se retiró bruscamente y empezó a caminar como loco.

—Casi toda la cuidad se hundió junto con el dragón. Decenas de personas cayeron. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía Kili de sobrevivir? Él estaba débil y sedado. Ni siquiera podía levantarse. —Fíli hacía crujir con sus grandes zancadas la madera vencida de la terraza.

—¿Entonces como pudo haber caído al lago? —Sigrid se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

Fíli se detuvo y la miró con desconcierto. —¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó.

—Tú lo has dicho. Él no podía caminar. Él se tuvo que haber quedado adentro de la casa y no está. De la única forma en la que él pudo haber caído al lago es moviéndose.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Alguien lo sacó de aquí —dijo la doncella del lago.

—¿De que estás hablando?... Sigrid… Necesito que me digas exactamente lo que pasó… otra vez.

—Como ya te había dicho, alguien tomo la barcaza de mi padre y tuve que buscar otra. Regresé por tu hermano, como te lo prometí, pero ya no estaba. Perdóname, no debí…

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Kili? —Fíli se talló la frente y cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos. Él no estaba interesado en los detalles que Sigrid le estaba contando.

—Antes de salir. Dormía tranquilamente y la elfa estaba a un lado de él.

—¿Aún se encontraba ella aquí? —pregunto el enano exaltado—. ¡Jamás lo nombraste!

—Claro que lo hice. Aunque al principio no lo consideré importante. Ella se veía muy inquieta, pensé que estaba a punto de irse a buscar a su compañero, como tú dijiste. Ahora no estoy tan segura.

—Por supuesto que se fue… No iba a dejar a ese petulante elfo por ayudar a mi hermano.

—Lo hizo anteriormente.

—Pero no de nuevo… Ya te lo dije, fue por lástima. Lo mismo hubiera hecho por cualquier otro ser viviente.

—¿Entonces quién lo ayudó? —preguntó Sigrid con una mirada desafiante.

Fíli exhaló con impaciencia y miró a Sigrid. Ella esperaba con angustia su siguiente reacción, pero para su sorpresa, no la hubo.

—Tienes razón… Necesito dormir un poco —susurró el rubio sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Está bien, pero mañana pensarás seriamente en lo que te dije —Sigrid abrió la puerta.

—Eres tan terca como un enano —dijo Fíli en tono bromista.

Sigrid sonrió y entró a la casa. —Vamos, dormirás en mi cama. Yo dormiré con mi hermana —murmuró.

El enano asintió y siguió a la muchacha, de pronto ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Fili? —Sigrid se puso una mano en la cadera.

Fíli se sobresaltó ante la extraña mirada de la joven, seguramente iba a decirle algo comprometedor o iba a revelar alguna información importante sobre su hermano. —Dime —respondió tardíamente.

—¿De verdad tu hermano usó pañal hasta los diez años? —preguntó Sigrid llena de perplejidad.

Los músculos del rubio se relajaron y rió escandalosamente. —Cuatro o cinco años humanos —respondió.

Sigrid ladeó su cabeza y alzó una ceja.

—Él tiene setenta y siete años y yo ochenta y dos. Como puedes ver, no somos unos ancianos.

Ella arqueó las cejas y abrió la boca. —Ya entiendo —dijo asintiendo lentamente.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —cuestionó Fíli con una sonrisa burlona.

—Es todo, por ahora —susurró la joven ruborizada.

El piso de madera chirrió y se sintió un intenso temblor. Fíli y Sigrid se miraron asustados e inconscientemente se tomaron de la mano.

—Yo tengo una pregunta —dijo Fíli con voz ronca. Sigrid lo observó pasmada.

—¿Por qué no despiertas a todos y les dices que nos estamos hundiendo?

* * *

—¿¡Como se les pudo ocurrir dejarlo en manos de una elfa!? —Los gritos de Thorin hicieron eco en los enormes salones de Erebor.

—Ella lo salvó Thorin. El muchacho estaba envenenado —dijo Bofur.

—¿¡Envenenado!? —inquirió el Rey bajo la Montaña, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Fue una flecha Morgul la que penetró en su pierna. Yo no hubiera podido salvarlo. Tú no lo viste, parecía como si la oscuridad se estuviera apoderando de él. Se necesitaba una magia muy poderosa para sacarlo de ese estado —dijo Óin.

—¡O un hechizo! —Thorin agitó sus manos violentamente.

—¿De qué hablas? Si la chica le hubiera querido hacer daño, simplemente lo hubiera dejado morir —dijo Bofur.

—Bofur… Óin… ¿Me quieren decir que maldito negocio tienen esa guardia elfa y el estúpido hijo de Thranduil matando orcos fuera de su reino? ¿Ayudando misteriosamente a mi sobrino? ¿¡Acaso no se dan cuenta!? —El rey enano lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al par de enanos enmudecidos. Ellos se vieron entre sí con la boca abierta, pensando en una respuesta correcta para esa pregunta tan sencilla.

—Bueno, yo sólo vine a informarte. Sé que hay un montón de trabajo que hacer, pero debo volver con Fíli. Espero que estés de acuerdo —dijo Bofur con una actitud impasible. Pero su rey no le prestó atención; estaba demasiado sumergido en sus rencorosos pensamientos.

—Maldita avaricia de Thranduil… —Thorin cogió una pequeña esmeralda y la empuñó.

—No te precipites muchacho, aún no sabemos qué pasó con Kili —dijo Balin desde el otro extremo de la sala.

—Tienes razón, no hay que precipitarnos. —Thorin arrojó la gema que traía en su mano—. Bofur, vuelve con Fíli. Tienen 2 días para encontrar a Kili. Vivo o muerto. Si es necesario sumergirse en el maldito lago, háganlo, pero tengo que estar seguro de que buscaron lo suficientemente bien… Sólo así podré reafirmar mis sospechas y llevar a cabo el plan.

—¿Y de qué se trata ese plan Thorin? —preguntó Balin con aprensión.

—De cortar la cabeza de Thranduil —respondió Thorin con un perverso brillo ardiendo en sus ojos.

* * *

Había una puerta de madera a unos cuantos pasos de la casa; un cuarto de baño. La letrina fue llenada rápidamente por el arquero enano, pero él se sentía aún más incómodo que antes. La amarga pesadez que albergaba en su alma era más ultrajante que cualquier malestar físico. Estaba enojado, asustado y aturdido. En cuanto salió del baño, una fuerte ola de viento lo empujó y lamentó no haberse puesto las botas y el abrigo. Cuando al fin entró a la casa, encendió una lámpara y miró a su alrededor; su ropa estaba colgada, sus botas a un lado de la chimenea y los platos con comida sobre la mesa. Pero no había ninguna hermosa elfa pelirroja. Una parte de él estaba deseando no encontrarla, porque si lo hacía, se iba a ver obligado a dejarla. Aunque sentía calor en su corazón al pensar en ella, no dejaba de sentirse engañado.

Ya eran suficientes dudas y mucha espera. Kili se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en sus planes. Se quitó bruscamente la incómoda ropa de humano que llevaba puesta y se vistió con la suya. En un viejo saco de piel echó una manta ligera y algunos alimentos. Por útlimo, y no menos importante para el enano; las armas. Había varios tipos de martillos y herramientas sobre la mesa, no era armas poderosas ni de guerra. Kili las revolvió violentamente tratando de adivinar para que servía cada una, pero no encontraba algo que le fuera útil, incluso las armas que había ofrecido Bardo eran mejor que toda esa basura. Kili se decidió por una grande y gastada hacha para cortar leña. Considerándose listo, salió cojeando de la casa con su peculiar bastón. Al dar el primer paso dentro del bosque, se detuvo y miró por todos lados pensando que dirección escoger. El ambiente le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Unos crujidos lo distrajeron de sus especulaciones. Levantó el hacha para dar el primer golpe de ser necesario, pero no hubo nadie a quien atacar. Decidió seguir su camino despreocupadamente; si se detenía por cada sonido que escuchaba, jamás iba a llegar a su destino. Apenas recorrió unos cuantos metros y una figura humana obstaculizó su camino. Se acercó lentamente alzando su arma de nuevo y vio que el cuerpo era curvilíneo y estilizado, sin duda, era el cuerpo de una mujer. Cuando estuvo solo a unos centímetros de ella, pudo distinguir algunos toques de color rojo de su largo cabello que serpenteba con el viento, ella estaba de espaldas y llevaba en sus brazos lo que parecían troncos de madera. ¡Era ella!... Era Tauriel que había ido a recoger leña como lo había pensado. Kili se emocionó tanto, que todo lo malo que había estado pasando por su mente desapareció.

—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó estirando su mano hacia la mujer.

No hubo respuesta de ella. Kili sintió fuerte impacto en su cabeza y cayó en la nieve. Lo último que vio fue un trozo de leña caer junto a él, después todo se volvió negro.


End file.
